Just us Two
by YamixSetoFanatic94
Summary: This is a Silver and Shadow oneshot dedicated to IluvSilverShadow. I hope you like it, and I hope the rest of you readers do to :3 Rated M for mild cursing and kissing.


I know.

I'm late.

Don't smack me please, if already been slapped so many times today T-T

But anywho~ Without further ado~ Here's the oneshot I promised ^^

P.S - I wrote this with two of my fingers broken D: Love me ; - ;

* * *

"Your eyes are a strange color."

"Why are you staring?" God this boy is annoying. There are much other things I'd rather be doing than accompanying him to the damn theme park.

"Because they're pretty."

"Riight..." I just kept staring at him. We did this for quite awhile. Our natural staring contest. But sadly I lack patience. "Get out my face Silver." The Silver hedgehog pouted and plopped down next to me. Come to think of it he was kind of close.

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"I'm mean to everyone."

"Your not mean to Knuckles."

"Because he's someone I can actually tolerate being around for 5 damn minutes."

"I see..." I noticed the sadness in his voice. Did I make him sad? I didn't mean to do that... wait. WHOA, why the hell do I care? You know what screw it I'm just gonna ask, before I loose my temper.

"What?"

"...You two are going out...arn't you."

Yep that did it.

"WHAT?" He seemed surprised and scared. Maybe it was because I hopped 7 feet off the ground and knocked over a garbage can. Nice Shadow. Real nice. "What in gods name gave you that idea!"He looked away from me when I asked him that. Was he blushing? Aww he looks so cute when he blushe- oh my god what the hell am I saying.

"Well I just thought, y-ya guys spend an awful lot of time together,and well I... I." I sighed as I watching him play with his fingers. I hate it when people get nervous around me. Makes me irritable. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the seat.

"Cmon."

"Where are we going?" To be honest, I had absolutely no idea.

"To go get on some rides, that's what I brought you here for right?" His face seemed to brighten up as a happy smile appeared across his lips. I don't know why but his smile made something inside me feel tingly. Ew.. I sound like a girl.

"Can we go on the biggest to the smallest! I wanna get on as many as I can! From the cyclone to the baby dragon ride." I watched him go on and on about how much he liked it here. It was cute. Ah there I go with that word again. But come to think of it, he is kind of cute. Guess I've never noticed it before. We spent about 8 hours in the amusement park getting on as many rides we could find. Even the love tunnel. God... was it torture. So much pink, and singing. But I got to see Silver fall overboard, so I guess it was worth it. After that fun, what he so called 'adventure' we went to get hamburgers.

"So Are you enjoying yourself?" He nodded quickly as he chewed the food in his mouth then swallowing.

"Yep! The most fun I had in months!" He means 6 days. "What about you?"

"Yeah. I am."Surprisingly I am enjoying myself. Who would had thought.

"Uhmmm Shadow?"

"Hmmm?" He's playing with his hands again. Ugh. What has him so nervous now. I sighed. "What is it?" He snapped his head up to look at me. Was he blushing? Why is he blushing?

"A-Are you sure... that you and Knuckles have nothing going on?" I nodded.

"Absolutely sure, why?" He smiled. You know I never noticed before, but he has a very beautiful smile. It made me wanna smile to. Huh..wait? Am I smiling? And I could had swore I heard him whisper 'good' under his breath. Or maybe I was hearing things. He seemed pretty relaxed and happy after that. We stayed out till midnight that day. And just sat by the lake, looking at the stars. He was quiet for the first time today. But I didn't mind. It gave off a peaceful silence. And I was happy with it. I know what your thinking. Talk to him. Say something. Maybe he's depressed. It didn't really seem like it though. He seemed more... at ease. I guess this is what the night makes him like. Quiet. Peaceful. Alot like myself. Then he suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Arnt they beautiful?"

"Huh?"

"The stars." I looked up. For the first time that night. And you know what. He was right. They were beautiful. I smiled and suddenly felt a heavy weight on my shoulder. I looked down and noticed that Silver had switched from sitting up to leaning on my shoulder.

"Silver?" He looked up at me. Damn. He had such beautiful eyes. Especially in the moonlight. Most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.

"Shadow... I'm very happy you spent the day with me." I nodded and looked out at the lake tearing away from his gaze. He didn't seem to mind. Actually he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around mine. "Even though you don't like me that much... I-"

"Who said I didn't like you?" He flinched. Did I hurt his feelings? Maybe my voice came off a little to harsh.

"Y-You don't... I mean... you DO like me?" I nodded. Okay, I admit. I like him. In a friend way though. Right? He was still staring at me. Uncertain. Maybe he needed to hear it out of my mouth.

"Yes. Yes I do." He blushed further. Was he getting closer? I could had swore he was. His arms tightened around mind and I swore, I could had heard him breathing hard. "What's bothering you." He tensed and bit his lip tearing his eyes away from mine. I grabbed his chin softly and turned his head towards me. "Silver, are you alright?" He sighed and hid his face in my chest. I didn't expect that. Neither did I know what to do. I'm not a fan of physical contact, but I felt like I should had done something. So.. I wrapped my arms around him, hoping it wouldn't give him the wrong idea.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Do you.. think you could do more than just like me?" I raised my eye brow.

"More? More as in what?" He looked up at me and I watched as his face got closer and closer, until I could feel his breath on my mussel. I stopped breathing. I didn't know what to do. What did he want? And why was he asking it from me.

"Do you think... that you could.." Everything after that was blank to me as something hard hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up 20 minutes later. Confused and inside a strange home. I was lying on someones couch staring at a beige ceiling above my head. The back of my head hurt like hell, and gave me a migraine. I was kind of pissed off because of the interruption between me and Silver, right when he was gonna tell me something important. Sigh.. I guess there will be other chances. But now to think of it, the house did look kind of familiar. So did the furniture. Then scent of chili dogs drifted pass my nose. My eyes narrowed and there was only one name could come to my mind.

"Sonic."

"WELL, happy to see that you've finally awaken!" He said plopping down on the couch where I was laying. "Heh, sorry about hitting you on the head with the football. Me and knuckles were.." Knuckles? He's here to? And definitely I saw him, sitting on the counter, with his hair tied back, eating some grapes and talking to Silver. Wow.. my first ever two crushes. Having a conversation like they're the best of friends. Wait... crushes?

...

Where did that come from?

"Shadow!" I heard. I sat up quickly and saw Silver running towards the couch to hug me. I felt a slight blush come across my face, but it quickly went away. "I'm so happy your alright."

"Yeah me to." I said. Knuckles walked up to me, putting his hands on his hips and sighing.

"Geez, you were such a pain to take care of. Blacking out over a football hitting you in the head. Your losing your touch Shadow." He smirked at me. I smirked back. This was our little game. We always played when we saw each other. If it was anyone else, I would had quickly defended myself or gotten pissed and showed them how strong I was. Same with Knuckles. We were the only ones who could talk like this with one another and not get angry or defensive. I loved it. Hmm.. maybe that's why Silver thought we had something going on. Ah Shadow. You dumbass.

"It's not Shadow fault! He didn't see the ball coming!" Silver defended me. He looks worried. Angry. And a bit... jealous? Knuckles smiled and raised his hands up, that surprisingly wasn't covered in his huge gloves.

"Relax kid, I was just teasing."

"Yeah, Knuckles knows I can kick his ass any place. Any time." He grinned and walked away. But before he disappeared up the stairs he said...

"Yes I know. But I'm sure there are more things you would want to do to my ass, than just 'kick' it." That did it.

"WHAT?" I screamed. He chuckled and yelled 'bye!' before hiding in his room. That's the worst part about our relationship. He knows I use to have a crush on his. He didn't really bring it up much, but maybe he had to erdge to comment on it. I did kinda leave myself wide open for that come back. I know he and sonic are in a relationship. I'm the only one that DOES know. He tells me everything. And I tell him everything to. One of the only people I trust his him.. even if he's a total asshole.

"You left yourself open for that one dude." Sonic said still laughing.

"Shadow I'm ready to go home." Silver looked angry. Vivid. Like he was gonna hurt someone.

"Okay. Hey thanks Sonic. For taking care of me."

"Oh I didn't do jack dude. It was Knux. He's such a housewife."

"I heard that." His voice echoed from upstairs. I chuckled and nodded.

"Well tell the HOUSEWIFE I said thank you."

"No prob."

* * *

Something was wrong with Silver. I could sense it. He hasn't been talking much and was glaring at the floor he stepped on. It was seriously worrying me.

"Silver... are you oka-"

"What gives him the nerve thinking he can talk like that." He said growling. He must had been talking about Knuckles. I sighed.

"He was just teasing Silver. That's how me and him always communica-" He spun around quickly and glared at me.

"I don't give a DAMN what you guys do regularly! He has no RIGHT saying that to you, especially when you have a BOYFRIEND!" Huh? Boyfriend? Since when? I looked at him confused. He must had noticed his slip up because his face turned bright pink and he turned away mumbling 'I'm sorry.' I sighed and said it was okay. We walked side to side that night. More quiet than stones not able to move. It wasn't a peaceful silence though. More like an awkward silence. We reached his house 45 minutes, and turned too me when he reached his door.

"I am sorry... that I caused you so much trouble today. I know I'm not... the best person to hang out with. But I'm really glad you did." He said. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I had fun today. I really did." He gave me a small smile, and I returned it. But before we parted ways that night, I wanted to as one more question. "What was it, you were gonna say in the park?" His face turned red. Man did this boy blush A LOT.

"I.. uhhh.."

"Come on. You can tell me. You were gonna tell me anyway, if I didn't get hit with the ball." He nodded and sighed, looking up at me. Ah those eyes again. They torture me to no end.

"I can show you... better than I can tell you." I nodded.

"Okay then show me." That was probably not the best idea. He grabbed me by my scarf and yanked me down. The next thing I felt was a pair of lips on mine. I froze. This was my first kiss. Yes, my very first. I didn't know what to do to be honest. But he guided me, by taking my hands and putting them on his waist. So I grabbed his hips and added pressure onto the kiss we shared. He purred quietly and put his hands on my shoulders. His lips were so soft, like cotton, I couldn't get enough. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like baby powder. The smell of innocence. It made me excited. So I decided to take a step further. And run my tongue over his bottom lip. I can tell I startled him. But that didn't stop him from parting his lips. I hesitantly slid my tongue inside his mouth; and experienced a whole new heaven. Everything about him, made me just want to keep going on; kissing him forever. The way his tongue danced with mines. The way his arms wrapped firmly around my neck. The way he tasted if coconut and raspberry. Everything. I tilted my head to the side, to get better access to his mouth. And it worked. My arms wrapped fully around his waist and tightened. I didn't notice that I had backed him up against the door and was now hugging him close to me. The way our bodies pressed up against each other was like we were statues, perfectly carved out, to fit each others frame. It was amazing. Sadly my little piece of heaven had to end early. For air was a necessity, and we both needed it at the moment. We broke apart, and opened our eyes staring at each other. He looked so amazing with his cheeks flushed, and lips swollen; evidence of my work that I accomplished by just kissing him. He smiled happily panting harshly, and laid his head on my shoulder. I rested my cheek on his head, and we stood there. Neither kept track of the time passing by. Minutes? Hours? We didn't care. It was just us at the moment. Just us. Me and him. Him and me. Only thing that mattered.. and existed at that time. Until we heard coughing coming from inside the house. We both looked at the window and saw a pretty little girl hedgehog smiling widely at us. Silver blushed heatedly. This girl must have been someone important to him. Of course.

"Little sister?"

"Niece"

"Ahhhh." I nodded. I let my arms drop from his waist and he did the same to me. He stood there his face redder than a ripe tomato. I smiled and put my hands in my jacket pocket.

"W-Well...uhmm... I don't know what to say. I.." He hushed as I silenced his with another quick kiss on the lips. "S-Shadow.."

"My place, tomorrow at 9?" I asked. His eyes widened as he stared into mind seeing absolute seriousness. So he smiled and softly replied.

"Of course."

* * *

There.

It's done.

I hope you like it SilverluvsShadow ^^

Or was it ShadowluvsSilver o .o

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME IF I DIDN'T GET IT RIGHT D:

-cowers-

Review please ^ - ^

Btw, for those who have read my first story, Hidden Desert Rose. Tell me. Do you think I have improved? :D


End file.
